


Vanishing Acts Have a Way of Coming Back to Haunt You

by ChampagneSly



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, Get Together, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-11 13:42:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1173746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChampagneSly/pseuds/ChampagneSly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The trouble starts when Kuroko pulls a total Kuroko and disappears." </p><p>Six months after high school ends, Kuroko's still vanishing on him, the Generation of Miracles is still a pain in his ass, and Kagami still can't quite figure out how to solve either problem.</p><p>He can't be sure, but he thinks that kissing might be a good solution...if only Kuroko would stay in one place long enough for Kagami to ask him what the hell is going on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The trouble starts when Kuroko pulls a total Kuroko and disappears.

They’re at some stupid party in honor of Kise’s pretty face on the cover of some girly magazine when it happens--when the sneaky little shit breaks his promise and wanders off to do god knows what while Kagami stands around trying not to feel generally aggravated by Aomine’s taunting smirk and Kise’s delighted fluttering.  It’s a tall order on even the best of days because spending extended amounts time off the basketball court with these assholes was almost always trouble, but its pretty much the last thing he wants to do when he’s finally got the chance to see Kuroko after six months with an ocean between them.

He’d only agreed to tolerate their combined efforts to make him nuts because Kuroko had touched his wrist and asked him to come along because he “wanted to spend time with Kagami and all his friends” or some bullshit. And because he’d always been weak to any and all things Kuroko, Kagami had caved and said yes, even though he’d been looking forward to a weekend without Miraculous interruption.

Email and texts were all well and good, but between the time difference and Kuroko’s course-load and the insanity of his training schedule, Kagami sometimes thinks trying to find Kuroko is more exhausting than a hundred laps. Somewhere between their infamous first meeting and the last of their high school days, before that whole next-step in life thing got in the way, having Kuroko at his side had become second nature...and now when all he gets is another murmured invitation to _“leave a message,”_ Kagami curses and wonders why he didn’t push a little harder for Kuroko to take that next step with him.

_“Its impossible,” Kuroko had said when Kagami casually suggested that maybe he should come to America with him, hang out and be roomies or some shit._

_“You’ve reached the next level,” Kuroko had answered when Kagami stopped yelling that maybe someday Kuroko could try learning some fucking tact. Kuroko had just looked at him, with a tiny smile that was a little smug and maybe a little sad, and murmured, “I’ll always believe in you. But this is Kagami’s time to shine.”_

_And, yeah, Kagami had always understood that even with his love for the game Kuroko wasn’t gonna get recruited to play college ball and that it was probably dumb to think Kuroko would want to follow him to a foreign country, but there was some part of him that was selfish enough to want that future anyway._

Nowadays, when there’s no one to creep up and scare the shit out of him, Kagami wonders if he’d told Kuroko how he really felt--how he wanted Kuroko beside him in all the ways that really counted--if maybe the outcome would have been different.  It was crazy, pointless and likely a sign that Riko and Hyuga slapped him upside the head one too many times, but sometimes he missed Kuroko so much it hurt.  

So Kagami figures he should probably be forgiven for being more annoyed than usual when Kise interrupts his staring contest with Aomine to get all up in his face and whine at him:

“Kagamicchi! What did you do with Kurokocchi? Where did you put him?”

Kagami frowns and crosses his arms over his chest, regretting that he’d been too busy trying to defeat Aomine with the power of his death-glare to notice that Kuroko-the-Betrayer had left him alone in a room full of people who used to really like making his life difficult.

“Why the hell are you asking me?” Kagami grumbles in the hopes of distracting attention away from the fact that he’s blushing. “Why the hell would I know where the little idiot went?”

Kise glares at him, all dramatically aghast while Midorima pushes his glasses up his nose and condescends to say, “Isn’t it obvious?”

“Hell no!” Kagami insists, shrugging a shoulder and attempting to pretend he’s got no clue why everyone still assumes he’s Kuroko’s keeper.

“How can you be so cruel, Kagamicchi? Denying the truth like that!” Kise flails, practically flinging himself on the couch in what Kagami can only assume is an epic fit of pique. 

And even though Kagami sort of suspects he’s only making things worse for himself by denying what probably was embarrassingly obvious, by there never was any chance of backing down when it came to these jokers.

“What truth?” Kagami says, leaning against the wall and wishing that he’d never ever said yes to any of Kuroko’s stupid, wide-eyed requests .   

The sound of Aomine’s laughter makes his skin crawl, and there's something ominous in the way Aomine’s eyes narrow and his lips curl as he says:

“That you’re always showing up and lurking around Tetsu.”

Kagami’s cheeks burn as hard as his fists clench. He wants to say that its fucking rich that’s he’s the one being accused of lurking when Kuroko’s got creeping down to an art. He wants to say that Aomine doesn’t understand shit about him or Kuroko, but all that comes out in the jumble of his thoughts is a weak-ass attempt at a block:

“How the hell can that be true when I haven’t seen him six months? When he’s here and I’m waaaaaay the fuck across the ocean?”

Aomine laces his hands behind his head, leans back in his chair like he’s already bored of making Kagami’s life hell, and says:

“Doesn't make it any less true. Six months doesn't make a dog stop panting after a bone. It's not my problem that you’ve always been too damned dim to give it to him good enough to make him want to stick around.”

Kagami knows he should know better, knows that deep down inside Aomine is probably trying in the worst way possible to force him to man-up and fucking admit that he’s got a huge, obvious, horrible thing for Kuroko, but before Kagami can listen to his better angels he’s across the room with one hand fisted in Aomine’s shirt, the other cocked and ready to wipe the knowing smile from the bastard's face and he’s shouting:

“Shut the hell up! You’ve got no fucking clue how good I give it to Kuroko!”

And, of course, because Kuroko has always had the best fucking timing when it comes to catching Kagami in the act of doing something monumentally stupid, as soon as the words leave his mouth, Kagami once more spots bright blue hair out of the corner of his eye.

Kuroko's hand reaches towards his face, Kagami braces for the slap and thinks, _"well, fuck_." 


	2. Chapter 2

The room goes quiet and Kagami’s still thinking _fuck, fuckity, fuck_ as he watches Kuroko’s hand move towards him in slow-mo. Kagami can’t say that Kuroko looks pissed, but there’s a strange intensity in his eyes that stiffens Kagami’s spine. He considers taking the cowardly way out and standing on his tiptoes so Kuroko can’t reach him, but he’s never run from a fight before, and he figures he kind of deserves this one, so he just grits his teeth and waits for impact.

But Kuroko’s palm doesn’t so much slap as it does caress--the kind of gentle, intimate brush of fingers down the jaw that Kagami’s always imagined was how lovers touched when no one was watching. It feels so good he can feel his face burning hot and even though he knows asshole Aomine is watching, Kagami can’t help but bend down just a little to lean into the fleeting touch.

Kuroko’s thumb touches the corner of his gaping mouth and if that wasn’t enough to bring him close to cardiac arrest, Kuroko smiles at him and then turns towards their breathless crowd to say:

“Yes. So good.”

The rooms breaks into assorted chaos as Kagami attempts to remember how to breathe.

He can still feel the warmth of Kuroko’s touch when Kise invades his personal space and wails, “Kagamicchi! Have you defiled Kurokocchi? How could you?”

Midorima’s staring at him like he’s a vaguely bemusing curiosity and Takao’s laughing like this is the funniest shit he’s ever heard. Aomine seems disturbingly torn between amusement and murderous rage. Kise’s still bemoaning the apparent loss of Kuroko’s virtue, and once more, while everyone’s too busy looking at him, Kuroko makes off like a bandit and disappears with Kagami’s sanity in his back pocket.

“Argh! Would all of you just shut up?” Kagami shouts, when he realizes that Kuroko’s pulled another trick-move and left him alone with a room full of assholes and a mind full of questions.

Kise pouts, Midorima takes offense, and Aomine sneers, but Kagami doesn’t have time to go one-on-one with any of them when he doesn’t know what the hell Kuroko thought he was doing. He doesn’t know if the touch of his hand was a joke. He doesn’t know if that was Kuroko’s weird ass way of trying to defend his honor. He doesn’t know anything except the fact that if he doesn’t chase the little shit down right then and there, he’ll probably never get a straight answer.

He runs out of the party with the sound of Takao’s laughter and Aomine bitching at Kise echoing in his ears. The night’s turned cold and it’s dim enough on the street that he has to blink rapidly to try to make out anything other than shadows. His heart’s racing fast enough that Kagami thinks it might be trying to escape from his chest and when he feels a hand tap his shoulder, Kagami’s pretty sure it actually does.

“What the fuck?” Kagami yelps, turning around to face his attacker.

Of course, the creeper in the night is none other than Kuroko, who just peers up at him with that same vague expression of of concern.

“Kagami,” is all Kuroko says by way of explanation or apology.

“Don’t do that, idiot.” Kagami rubs at his still flush face and realizes he has no idea how to play this now that he’s got Kuroko within arm’s reach.

“Sorry,” Kuroko says.

Behind his hand, Kagami blinks because Kuroko sounds like he might actually be sorry. Its so weird and unexpected that Kagami feels even more off balance.

“Whatever,” Kagami ventures, tipping his head back to look at the clear night sky, his breath spilling out frosty white into the winter air.

He knows Kuroko is hovering at his side, waiting for God only knows what, but Kagami can't look at him when he doesn’t know what to do, doesn’t know how to say:

_“So, uh, did you maybe mean anything by that little stunt back there? Because even though I’ve never given you anything, I’d really, really, really be okay with giving you anything you wanted, if that’s what you’re asking for.”_

The silence lingers on and Kagami decides that he needs more time to come up with a decent strategy. Even though it would have been the most embarrassing experience of his life, he almost wishes he could ask Riko or that chick who followed Aomine around for advice. But since wishing never did anyone good, Kagami  goes with the next best option and shoves his hands in his pockets, jerks his head in the direction of the place he calls home when he isn’t across the Pacific and mutters, “Let’s get the hell out of here.”

“Yes,’ Kuroko says quietly, immediately falling in line with Kagami’s agitated footsteps.

Its only a few blocks to his big, empty, apartment, but it feels like the silence between them stretches for miles. Kagami can’t help but keep sneaking glances at Kuroko, with a thousand words on the tip of his tongue, and not a damned thing to say.

Its Kuroko who finally breaks the awkward as balls silence, tilting a barely-there smile in Kagami’s direction and asking, “How’s America?”

“You’d know if you actually picked up your phone or answered your email,” Kagami bitches, attempting to retreat to familiar territory of affectionate antagonism, only to crumble instantly at the first hint of guilty sadness in Kuroko’s expression. “Its fine, idiot,” Kagami hastens to explain, “America’s the same as it ever is.”

“And the basketball?” Kuroko asks, drifting closer to Kagami as they cross the street.

“The best!” Kagami answers easily, raising his arms over his head and mimicking a shot. “Its like getting to play against those Generation of Miracle assholes everyday.”

“I’m glad,” Kuroko says, shoving his elbow into Kagami’s side and making him yelp for the second time that night. Kagami glares and threatens to return the favor in kind, but then Kuroko softens, turns his face away and murmurs, “I knew you would be happy there.”

“Yeah.” Kagami wants to tell Kuroko that even though he’s happy on the court, he’s still looking for Kuroko after every pass. But his cheeks are already on fire and his stomach’s tied in knots, so he does the best that he can with a gently offered, “You should come visit. It’d be fun.”

“Mmm,” Kuroko says, still not looking at him, still not giving Kagami any idea what the hell is going on in his strange little head.

Kagami spends the remainder of their awkward journey home debating between kissing or killing Kuroko for being so damned confusing. He’s not even sure why the hell Kuroko followed him home, if all he was going to do was ask stupid questions. And just as his temper starts to tip towards throttling, Kuroko shifts his body between Kagami’s chest and the sanctity of his front door.

Kagami figures he’s had enough of Kuroko’s surprises for one night and snaps, “What the--”

“I’ve been practicing my English,” Kuroko calmly interrupts, staring up at him with pleading eyes and a hand braced on Kagami’s chest.

At his limit, Kagami explodes, “What? What the hell are you talking about? What the fuck does that have to do with anything? Damn it! What the hell were you thinking back there, with the touching and the--”

When Kuroko’s lips touch the corner of his angry mouth, Kagami splutters, falls backwards and wildly wonders if Kuroko had to stand on top of Kagami’s feet to kiss him like that.

“What?” Kagami says for what feels like the thousandth time, licking his lips and struggling to retain a hold on reality. Kuroko’s hand tightens in his shirt, pulls him forward until he’s got no choice but to look Kuroko in the eye.  Forever susceptible to Kuroko’s steady gaze, Kagami slumps in defeat and mutters, “I don’t understand.”

Kuroko kisses his jaw, kisses the jut of his chin and the hollow of his throat. “You are good to me.”

“I, uh, shit.” Kagami tries and fails, unable to think with Kuroko kissing every part of his face within reach.

Kuroko’s tugging on his shirt and Kagami follows blindly, bracing his arm on the door and closing his eyes as Kuroko kisses him softly and slowly, like he’s not sure of his welcome. Kagami's not sure what the hell's going on, but he knows enough to know he wants this, wants this kiss. As the kiss lingers, Kuroko stops clinging to him with a death grip and Kagami wonders at how easy it is to slip his arm around Kuroko’s waist and haul him up, press him against the door and really go for broke, taking the kiss for all its worth just in case its the only one he’s gonna get.

“You,” Kagami breathes into Kuroko’s mouth, “You’re good to me, too.”

Kuroko smiles and reaches up to kiss him again, shaking against Kagami’s chest with what Kagami hopes is happy laughter.

“Damn it, you are,” Kagami insists, finally reckless and ready enough to spill out all the deep, dark Kuroko-related secrets he’s been hiding in his heart. “And I could, you know, I could give it to you good, just like I said to Aomine! Fuck it, I’ll give it to you better than he ever could--

“Yes,” Kuroko says, halting Kagami’s rant with a single word and the touch of his finger to Kagami’s lips.

“Fuck,” Kagami whispers, head spinning and heart racing.

“Yes,” Kuroko says again, wrapping his arms around Kagami’s neck and pressing their hips together. “But first I think that Kagami should take me inside.”


	3. Chapter 3

Kagami shuts the door and turns around with his tongue tied around the last of Kuroko’s kiss and the the impossibility of asking _‘Wanna stay the night?’_ But before he can start making excuses about late nights and cold weather, the “ _baby, its cold outside_ ” kind of reasons why Kuroko should listen to himand stay put for once, his eye catches on a whole lot of bare skin that’s definitely a new addition to his bedroom. In the time he wastes deciding whether or not to lead with the lateness of the hour or worries that Kuroko would catch a chill, Kagami somehow manages to miss Kuroko stripping himself half naked.

Kagami’s pretty damned sure that this isn’t the time or the place for his attention to be misdirected, but he chokes on his attempt at good intentions, watches a belt slip free from belt-loops like a knife through butter from and wonders when he forgot that Kuroko had always been a constant surprise.

It’s not like he’s never seen Kuroko’s bare chest before. Hell, he’s seen Kuroko’s bare everything countless times over, but Kagami’s never seen all that pale skin in the dim light of his bedroom, never had more than daydreamed opportunities to touch his fingertips to the ridge of Kuroko’s collarbone while listening to the rustle of clothes falling to the ground.

But for all that he can see the shadows beneath Kuroko’s jaw, can press his thumb against the crazy jumping of Kuroko’s pulse, Kagami can’t see the blue of his eyes. Kuroko’s touching his fly, head bent down as if in concentration and Kagami has the sudden weird sense that he’s being cheated—that somehow Kuroko’s trying to make a play without Kagami noticing and that just doesn’t fly. If Kuroko’s gonna do something sneaky, he’s damned well gonna do it _with_ Kagami.

"Cut that shit out," Kagami says, batting Kuroko’s sneaky hands away before they can reach for his zipper.

Kuroko’s hands go as still as his voice as he looks up at Kagami with that guileless, totally bullshit innocent expression. “Why? It’s nothing you haven’t seen before.”

"Don’t act like the locker room counts compared to this, idiot," Kagami complains—only it doesn’t come out so much as annoyance as it does an embarrassingly low murmur that sounds a hell of a lot more like Kagami’s feelings are hurt that Kuroko isn’t taking this seriously.

Like maybe Kagami’s worried that this doesn’t mean to Kuroko what it means to him because Kuroko’s a cagey little shit at the best of times and he can’t be totally sure—even though its been years—that this isn’t Kuroko’s weird way of proving Aomine and the rest of those fuckers wrong about them.

Kagami swallows, bites the tongue that betrays him and feels grateful for more than one reason that the Generation of Miraculous Assholes isn’t present to witness his fall from grace. He drums his fingertips on the jut of Kuroko’s hips, fingernails touching just the hint of skin above the waistband of Kuroko’s underwear and tries to remember how to breathe. His heart beats like its the last thirty seconds of a tied game and Kuroko just blinks at him, just stares like the creeper that he’s always been.

The silence lingers and Kagami’s considering what move would be best effective to distract Kuroko from the revelation that he’s actually a secret romantic with a badass vertical jump and a massive thing for his best friend, but then Kuroko reaches for him with hands that shake and says:

"Come here, Kagami."

As Kagami bends down just a little, its exactly and nothing like the moment in Kise’s living room, when Kuroko had reached for him then, too. Now, there’s no audience, just a messy bed and a pile of laundry to listen to the totally lame way Kagami sighs when Kuroko brushes a thumb down his cheek and over his lips. Kuroko’s palms are dry and chapped like his own and it brings a smile to Kagami’s face to think that maybe all those times they were missing each other’s calls, Kuroko was chafing his hands on the leather of a new basketball.

Kagami takes that hand, presses his lips to the knuckles he’s bumped with his fist a thousand times and feels all the air rush from his lungs when Kuroko smiles and falls to the bed with Kagami’s fingers still wrapped around his wrist. And though Kuroko couldn’t outweigh a loaf of bread even when soaking wet, Kagami sort of wants to follow wherever Kuroko’s new drive, so he lets Kuroko pull him down, down, down between the spread of Kuroko’s knees.

“Don’t worry,” Kuroko whispers as he kisses the curve of Kagami’s throat.

Kagami isn’t sure if Kuroko doesn’t want him to worry about the potential of crushing Kuroko to death while they’re making out or if the whisper’s meant to assuage his concerns that this whole making out thing isn’t a really big deal, but Kagami’s learned to just trust him when he says “don’t worry.”

He figures its the same as believing in those old, quiet “we will win” assurances. He knows its about as exhilarating and terrifying, holding his breath with his heart on the line, waiting to understand Kuroko’s end game.  Kagami kisses the quiet, assured corner of Kuroko’s smile, slips a hand beneath the arch of Kuroko’s back to hold him close and keeps the faith.

Kuroko kisses him with an intense, steady focus that distracts Kagami from all thoughts but _“fuck, yes”_ and _“more, please._ ”  Kuroko’s driving him kinda nuts with all the barely there noises he’s slipping between Kagami’s lips, dirty little murmurs that he can feel on his tongue. Kagami wonders where Kuroko learned to kiss like this, insistently but gently, so well that Kagami can’t fucking tell which one of them is being kissed.

He’s so busy trying to swallow each and every sound Kuroko makes for him that Kagami somehow doesn’t notice that there are suddenly fingers pressed against the front of his pants. He almost falls off the narrow bed when he rolls over in shock but Kuroko just goes right along with his flailing flow and climbs on top of him, smiling too sweetly to be anything but smug.

“Did you just use misdirection on me in bed, you little shit?” Kagami asks, glaring hard but blushing harder as he puts his hands on Kuroko’s hips to hold him place.

Shameless and blunt as ever, Kuroko just shrugs and answers, “Yes,” while wriggling in Kagami’s lap.

“Well, don’t. I’m not your opponent, idiot,” Kagami says, nearly biting through his lip to keep from groaning.

The groan dies in his throat as Kuroko goes still and bends within the splay of Kagami’s hands to come so close Kagami can see the kiss-reddened wetness of Kuroko’s lips, so close he can feel the warmth of Kuroko’s sigh on his skin.

“No,” Kuroko says, brushing a kiss over the confused furrow of Kagami’s brow. “You’re my partner.”

Kagami closes his eyes and holds his breath, letting Kuroko kiss his cheeks, his nose, and a mouth that stays stunned stupid for a least a moment while he thinks about all the things such words he could mean.

In the end, Kagami decides there was always going to be just the one answer, no matter how Kuroko phrased the question, so he opens his eyes, takes a breath, gives a smile and says:

“You’re damned right I am. Always have been.”

“Yes,” Kuroko murmurs before closing the inches between them.

Kagami holds on tight, his fingertips pressing into skin that jumps beneath his touch as he shares the curve of his smile and lets Kuroko whisper “yes” again into his mouth. Kuroko kisses him long and deep, kisses him until Kagami feels his hips pushing off the mattress to meet the squeezing of Kuroko’s thighs around his waist. He can feel sweat pricking down his back, his whole body humming with the sort of excitement that goes best with a tied game and two minutes left on the clock.

“So let me in on the damned play,” Kagami says when Kuroko lets him up for air. His voice is low and rough, the tenor of it something new and intimate that Kagami’s never spoken before.  

Kuroko’s lips still against Kagami’s ear, so close he can hear the ragged edge of Kuroko’s breathing. Kagami drags his thumb across the tremble of Kuroko’s stomach, thinks about how few people could ever guess that this too short, too skinny guy would carry such hidden strength. He feels Kuroko’s warmth and thinks about how wrong he got it once upon a time. He remembers the touch of Kuroko’s hand against his face and knows how damned lucky he is to know so many of Kuroko’s truths.

“Tell me what you’re thinking,” Kagami says in that same voice that still seems so strange coming from his dumb mouth.

“Nothing too complicated,” Kuroko says, as he kisses the shell of Kagami’s ear and slowly emerges from the shadows of Kagami’s shoulder.

Streetlight and moonlight sneak through the curtains and splash over Kuroko’s face, and Kagami’s just crazy enough to want to reach for his phone to take a picture so he can take this little piece of perfect back to America, but he stays right where he is and waits for Kuroko to finally, finally get to their point.

Kuroko smiles, splays his hand over a heart that beats wildly for him,  and says: “I want to do everything with you, Kagami.”

Kagami can’t decide if his heart’s gonna stop or if he’s going to come in his pants, so he goes with what’s always worked best for him in the past and drives on pure instinct, tumbling Kuroko over and kissing him like his life depends on it. Kuroko lets him take what he wants, opens his lips and spreads his legs so sweetly that Kagami almost doesn’t notice the way Kuroko’s pulling his hair and sucking on his tongue.

Its so hot, Kagami feels like he’s burning from the inside out. So hot, he can’t hear anything but the sound of Kuroko’s appreciative, happy little moans. So hot, he can’t feel anything but the slide of Kuroko’s hands down his back. So hot, he can’t remember the taste of anything but Kuroko in his mouth. So hot, he can’t think or feel or know anything other than being in the zone right here, right now, with Kuroko.

“Don’t be an idiot,” Kagami tells Kuroko in between kisses, delirious and horny and recklessly happy. “ _We_ _will_ do everything together.”

Kuroko’s hand slips into his pants and Kagami groans so loudly he almost misses the echo of Kuroko’s, “Yes, Taiga.”

Kuroko kisses him fiercely, with all that quiet determination that’s always really done it for him. Kagami meets him in the middle, turning them on their sides so he can try to find room for his giant hands down Kuroko’s pants because he sure as hell doesn’t want to be the only one two minutes from the quickest, sexiest orgasm of his life. He wants to live up to the promise they just made, wants them to do this sort of thing together even if Kuroko’s zipper is digging into his skin and he’d like to know what Kuroko’s body feels like against his own when they’re both sweaty and shaking from being turned on so damned badly.

He wants it all, wants to fuck Kuroko slow and soft and in all the romantic ways he’d never, ever breathe a word about to anyone. He wants to know what Kuroko tastes like when he’s heavy and hard down Kagami’s throat. He wants to figure out how to touch Kuroko just right, with more finesse but no less eagerness than right now, when they’re both careening into each other, trying to get closer and closer together, breathing and moaning into each other’s mouths.

He wants it all, and though Kagami’s not sure how any of this is going to work, with Kuroko in one place and him in another, he just knows that someway, somehow, they’d win at this, too.

Besides, Kagami thinks, as Kuroko’s teeth sink into his bottom lip and Kuroko’s basketball-calloused thumb brushes over the head of his dick, Kuroko’s been practicing his English.

Kagami wants it to last all night, wants to kiss Kuroko until his lips hurt, wants to have the feeling of Kuroko’s hands on him until the sun comes up. But he’s never had a lot of staying power when it came to giving into Kuroko’s whims, and there’s such thing as self-control when it comes to dealing with armful of this new Kuroko that moans, writhes, demands, and begs all in the same breath. So he gives in, trusts that they’ll have a hundred more nights and days just like this, believes in the promise they just made one another, and follows Kuroko’s drive until they’re both sticky, sweaty, and satisfied.

~~

Later, Kuroko's horrible bedhead is resting on Kagami's chest, flyaway hair going up his nose and the morning sun's in his eyes, but all Kagami can think about is how damned good he's got it. How good he's always going to have it. 

 


End file.
